1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grill stand and more particularly pertains to a new support housing for portable grill for storing and supporting a grill in a spaced apart relation from a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grill stand is known in the prior art. More specifically, grill stand heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 289,458; U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,845; U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,912; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,476; U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,000; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,239.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support housing for portable grill. The inventive device includes a housing that has a base panel and a peripheral sidewall upwardly extending from the base panel. The peripheral sidewall defines an interior of the housing. A base portion of the grill is insertable in the interior of the housing. An upper rim of the grill is positioned towards an upper rim of the housing.
In these respects, the support housing for portable grill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and supporting a grill in a spaced apart relation from a ground surface.